the fears we face on the dinosaur train
by dinosaurtrainluv
Summary: The Tranadon family is faced with a Mr. Conductor whomst has sexual gay tension uwu


cast:

eb- tiny

sage - shiny

brit- buddy

Isaac - don

Becka - Mrs tranadon

Zack - train conductor

maddie - Mr tranadon

~Chapter One~

The sun was just beginning to rise above the trees when Mrs. tranadon (idfk how to spell it lmao)

woke up.

 _Squaaaahhk*_ she exclaimed stretching her wings.

she took a deep breath and gazed at the large pine trees that were located across the lake. The tranadon family lived on top of a cliff covered in soft grass with small trees surrounding the nest.

Mrs. Tranadon was suddenly distracted from her gaze when her husband Mr. Tranadon shuffled around in the nest beside her.

"time to wake up!" she said prodding him.

"go away." he replied turning his back to her and curling into a ball.

"you know i dont take no for an answer hun."

"oh my god woman, every damn day you make me get up at the buttcrack of dawn to do what? fish for the kids? look for more branches for our nest? shine Shiny's skin?"

Mrs. Tranadon just blinked at him.

"you do realize I dont even need to wake up early because whenever i do and try to do those things you just tell me off like im just another one of your retarded kids."

Mrs. Tranadon frowned. "I'm sorry ive been a spiked fish, but that doesn't give you the right to insult our children. well...maybe not ALL our children. *cough* Don"

"you could have told me that i was being mean and i would have changed..."

Mrs. Tranadon said.

"pfft" He replied.

Mrs. Tranadom sighed, "just go back to sleep."

Mr. Tranadon raised a scaly eyebrow and layed back down in the nest.

feeling down in the dumps she still continued on with her morning.

After flying down to the lake and catching some fish and finding a dead bird she woke up the kids.

"TINY, SHINY, BUDDY, DONG! UH I MEAN DON!! ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

One by one the kids opened their eyes and ran to the fresh kill pile.

"UWU WHAT DID YOU BRING FOR US MOM!" Cried Tiny jumping up and down.

"Guess!"

"is it fish again? I'm tired of eating that shit." Buddy complained.

"Buddy what the fuck did i tell you about fucking swearing?" Mrs. Tranadon scolded.

"we aren't allowed unless we hurt ourselves?" Buddy asked.

"Correct, now here's a dead bird i found lying on the side of the beach. i had a feeling you were sick of eating fish since i caught you trying to bite Don's arm off."

"lol that wasn't my arm he was trying to bite!" Don yelled.

Buddy glared at him. "shut your mouth before i actually bite off your arm!" Buddy exclaimed.

"settle down boys." Mrs. Tranadon said while handing Tiny and Shiny each a fish.

"Hey where's dad?" asked Shiny.

"asleep in the nest."

"why? he's always up when we eat."

"your father and I aren't on the best of terms right now, I'm sure he'll come around once he's eaten. We all know how he gets when he's hungry."

everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wanna go wake him up!" Tiny said. "ooooh me too!" Don chimed in.

"alright just be careful, i don't want you guys to fall off the edge of the cliff." Mrs tranadon said watching them run off.

"We can only hope Don does, that boy is not right. He tried to Rape me in my sleep a few nights ago... Mom i have a hypothesis! Don is gay." Buddy said.

"Dont be ridiculous! He's not gay, just... different. and stupid..." Mrs. Tranadon said. She then finished her piece of fish.

"is there something wrong with being gay mom?" asked Shiny.

"No! ugh you kids and your politics. Buddy, go shine Shiny's skin will you? I need to check with Mrs. Long neck on what time the Dinasoar train is coming. I'll be gone for a while, you know how vegans are."

Buddy and shiny nodded.

Mrs. Tranadon then flew away.

Meanwhile at the nest, Tiny and Don were harassing Mr. Tranadon.

"Get off you little bastards! Didn't your dumbass mother tell you to leave me alone?" Mr Tranadon yelled flapping his wings at them.

"whats a bastard?" asked Don dodging the large wing.

"You you hairless ape!" said Mr. Tranadon.

Tiny glared at Mr. Tranadon. she didn't like the way her father was speaking.

"its one thing for you to insult Don but me?!!" tiny exclaimed. "i thought i was your favorite..."

"you were until i found out the only way you reproduce is by splitting yourself in half."

Don laughed at that.

"you are SO mean! Both of you!" Tiny yelled.

"idgaf. by the way you better behave or im going to toss ya off the cliff bucko." Mr Tranadon said.

"OOOOOOIIH" Don hollerd. (fuck spelling)

"now go away so i can finish masterbaiting before your ugly mom comes to the nest." Mr. Tranadon said ushering Tiny and Don away.

Tiny then flipped her father off and stormed away, while Don was following behind.

"Tiny what does masterbaitng mean?" asked Don.

"nothing you need to worry about, besides im surprised you don't know what it means considering you try to..uh.. do stuff to Buddy..." Tiny trailed off.

just then Mrs tranadon appeared out of the sky.

 _squack!*_

"KIDS AND FATASS DAD ITS TIME TO GO ON THE DINOSAUR TRAIN" mrs tranadon yelled.

Mr Tranadon came out of the nest and flew up to a tree to sit on.

Don started screeching "ITD THE DINOSAUR TRAIN THE DONOSOAR TRAIN UWUEUE COME ONNN AAAAAHHH IM SO EXCITED I COULD RIP MY OWN HEAD OFF"

Mr and Mrs tranadon and the kids all flew to the train station. They ended up forgetting to carry Buddy so he ran trying to keep up with them.

Once arrived at the station Mr. Conductor was waiting outside for them.

"why hello transgenderadon family"

"its tranadon, assbutt" Mrs. Tranadon replied.

"woman! QUIET!" mr. tranadon scolded.

mrs tranadon glared at her husband and pushed her kids on the train.

Mr. Conductor awkwardly smiled at Mr. Tranadon.

"everything alright?"

"oh, yes nothing to worry about. We had a rough morning and i didn't get to drink this morning."

"i see" mr conductor replied with a strange grin.

Mr tranadon stepped inside the train and went to the bar, he ignored his family. All he wanted was a Vodka on the rocks.

about a half hour later Shiny remebered something.

"Hey Tiny, have you seen Buddy?"

"Buddy...hmmm. omg!!! he isnt here!" tiny replied.

and then the two started screaming.

"Guys!! shut the fuck up! damnnnn yall gonna give me a seziure " Don yelled.

"i happen to know where buddy is FYI. hes with the conductor in car 2."

"why?" shiny asked.

"mr conductor wanted to show him something."

"oh, well why dont we go find them?" tiny said.

"okay" Don replied.

so then the 3 green fuckers went to find car 2.

meanwhile in car 2 ~~~

"buddy did you know you have such sexy green eyes?" mr conductor said taking off his hat.

"yes actually Don says so all the time." buddy replied.

mr conductor sighed.

"say kiddo wanna see my secret freckle?"

mr conductor winked.

"uh okay"

mr conductor lifted up his tail revealing a big hole on his butt.

"what do you think?" he said.

buddy wrinkled his nose. "smells nasty."

"that smell is my tah tahs."

"ew wtf." buddy said.

mr conductor then stood up right and started stroking his hat.

"yknow, if i could have any kind of hat i would have a top hat."

buddy just stared at him.

"did you know that you have a hole on your butt too Buddy?" mr conductor said.

"no..." buddy replied taking a few steps back.

"let me show you"

just then mr conductor lifted buddy up and turned him upside down.

"mmm i see... your hole is small. why dont i just make it bigger for you."

"UM WHAT!"

"Dont be shy now kiddo."

mr conductor then shoved his tail up buddys ass.

buddy started screaming as mr conductor moaned and shoved his tail in faster and faster. his screams were so loud Shiny, Tiny and don could hear them all they way from car 7.

"Thats buddy!" yelled shiny.

"we need to save him!" tiny exclaimed.

Don said "lets run!"

so the 3 ran all they way there.

once arrived and right outside the door they could hear weird noises. Buddys screaming stopped.

"what do we do?" shiny asked.

"obviously we go in." don replied.

"guys we need to think this through."

"no. just because you're the smart one doesn't mean we have to listen to you." don sassed.

"actually im a dumbass so.."

just then the door opened.

"oh hiya kids! what brings you to these parts? " mr conductor asked.

"we're looking for Buddy." Shiny stated.

"yeah and is he okay?" asked Tiny.

Mr. conductor scratched his head and frowned. "i think i saw him go to the mens room"

"don why dont you and i check?"

"k"

so then a retarded Don and Mr. Conductor went to the mens bathroom...

to be continued


End file.
